


Rabbit's Foot

by FilthyQuill



Series: Loki Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyQuill/pseuds/FilthyQuill
Summary: Clearing out the attic brings up a surprising item.
Series: Loki Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843225
Kudos: 1





	Rabbit's Foot

“What in the Nine Realms IS this?” Loki's voice came from behind me. Standing up and turning around he stood in front of a box sat on an old dining room table, a cardboard box open and in his hand the item that apparently offended him so much as to make his face scrunch in disgust.

“That is a lucky rabbit's foot”

“Whatever did the creature do to result having it's foot chopped off and forever kept as a … keepsake?” Loki asked, holding up a small rabbit's foot attached to … some very outdated and frankly dead fluff on the end of a small chain.

“It's believed to bring good luck” I tried to explain, but from the look on his face I knew that wouldn't do it. “We've moved on.... okay MOST people have moved on from thinking that something like a rabbits foot carried with them will bring them luck”

“I should certainly hope so... it seems a little barbaric”

I couldn't help but scoff at that statement. “Come off it Loki, I bet Asgard has all kinds of strange traditions dating back millennia”

I watched as he paused in thought and then carefully put the foot back into the box he had pulled it from, and as he turned away to go look through some of the other boxes that had come down from the attic wiping the hand that had held the foot on his clothes. “Uhhu. Thought so” I couldn't help but smirk, even as he had to have the last word with a little indignant huff.


End file.
